Teardrops
by winonathunder
Summary: Tears fall on the guitar as she tells her story. It was simple- she was in love with her best friend. But he was in love with someone else- or so she thought.


**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own anything but the plot and original characters!

**A/N: **This is the first time I've ever done a one shot and a fanfic with lyrics- I hope you all like it! (especially for the SasuSaku fans out there!!) Enjoy! *grins*

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She began strumming her guitar, nearing her microphone as she also began singing along.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

- - - - -

"I'm telling you, Sak, I can't get her out of my mind- it's like I'm under her spell," a young Uchiha told the pink haired girl known as Haruno Sakura. All the young girl could do was to smile softly at the excited dark haired boy, "She must really be something then," she replied.

Sasuke, the young Uchiha, closed his locker and faced his best friend, "Yeah, she is," he said, smiling widely and patting Sakura's arm before leaving the lockers and went off, "I'll tell you all about it later," he called out.

- - - - -

_What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

- - - - -

Emerald green eyes looked down, a sigh escaping from the girl, as she too closed her own locker and went off to her own direction.

- - - - -

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about_

- - - - -

She was in her history class, another discussion about the political life of their forefathers. A sigh escaped her lips as she played with her pencil, twirling it around her fingers. She wasn't even listening anymore, she was too engrossed with thinking about how the girl Sasuke likes looks like, how she acts, how she...

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the teacher called her attention, "Miss Haruno, please stand up," Iruka, their history teacher, said. The pink haired girl did as she was instructed to do so, "Would you please remind me, refresh the class' minds, what we were talking about?" he asked. Sakura was about to answer when the bell rang- and almost immediately all the students in the room dashed out of the room.

Iruka and Sakura just watched as the students all rushed to get out of the classroom. Iruka sighed and Sakura grabbed her things and headed off, too. Her history teacher let her off with a warning before letting her exit.

- - - - -

_And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

- - - - -

It was lunch time when Sasuke dragged the young pink haired girl to the library where they began their talk.

- - - - -

_Drew talks to me  
I have to laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny_

- - - - -

The young Uchiha went on and on, talking dreamily about the girl he's talking about. He even got a poem book from the shelf and started reading off it, telling Sakura that this was how he felt about the girl. The latter couldn't hold in her laughter at how Sasuke would look whenever he would say some cheesy line from the book.

- - - - -

_I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

- - - - -

And because she kept laughing, the librarian had to shush the two, giving a warning glance. The two looked like they were caught red handed- which they were- and kept quiet for a while. When the librarian went off to what she was doing before the two released a silent snicker, Sakura having to have faced the shelves to not laugh out loud; Sasuke covered his face with the book he was holding.

- - - - -

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right_

- - - - -

After a few minutes later Sasuke started talking again, more about the girl he liked. Sakura didn't say anything- she just listened to her best friend talk and talk. She even noticed that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking somewhere in the distance, as if remembering the girl he was talking about.

- - - - -

_I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

- - - - -

The bell rang, signalling the continuing of classes. Sasuke didn't notice though, he still kept going on. Sakura had her eyes downcast, as she looked away- she felt a pang in her heart. Something she's been getting a whole lot lately.

- - - - -

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

- - - - -

The pinkette had Chemistry next, in the laboratory. She and Sasuke were in the same class so she wasn't that lonely, though it took her a greater effort to concentrate. The young girl was working on mixing some chemicals assigned by their teacher to the whole class. Sasuke wasn't there yet so she managed to gently tap the powder substance into the beaker carefully.

- - - - -

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

- - - - -

When the young Uchiha came back though, he casually placed his hand on the back of Sakura as he made his way to his place next to her on the table, making the said girl look at him, accidentally- unknowingly- making the all powdered substance in the graduated cylinder she was holding- the container of the powdery substance- fall in the beaker. The Haruno girl laughed nervously as Sasuke mentioned something.

Suddenly the mix in the beaker- that Sakura was still holding- began to bubble out, spilling the contents. She put the beaker down on the table as Sasuke got a cloth and tried to stop the substance from spilling any further. The two cleaned up the mess together and was lectured by the teacher about the importance of exact measurements.

- - - - -

_And there he goes perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

- - - - -

The two had to restart the assigned work since their previous work- the one Sakura did- became all messy. After the short lecture, Sakura got all the ingredients needed- already measured. This time though, Sasuke was the one who did the mixing while he had Sakura take down the important notes and details about what he was doing.

"He's doing it so fluidly," Sakura thought, "It's like he's got tons of experience with handling this sort of thing," as she continued to write down notes- in a very detailed manner.

Their class was cut short- luckily after the two had submitted their work to their teacher- when the speakers in the room and in the whole school crackled to life, "Attention to all students, I repeat, attention to all students: please proceed to the school auditorium in order, I repeat, to the school auditorium in order," the secretary, Shizune, announced. All of the students started murmuring in excitement, "I wonder what' going on," Sasuke voiced out.

- - - - -

The lights dimmed all around the singer, focusing one spotlight at her, she held the microphone stand in one hand and the microphone itself in the other. Her guitar was hanging on her shoulder, strapped.

Her face overflowing with emotion as she sang, her dress, flowing down her body and surrounded her feet on the floor...her hair let loose, cascading around her shoulders- and her bangs tucked neatly behind her ear.

- - - - -

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

- - - - -

Emerald green eyes, opened, a light sparkle brimming her eyes. There were stick-on rhinestones patterned around the corner of her right eye, as well as on the edge of her hands- they all twinkled as the light hit them.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

- - - - -

She looks at the crowd, trying to search for a familiar face. Finally though, she spots him, surprised that he was also looking straight at her. Emerald clashes with onyx.

- - - - -

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

- - - - -

She grabs the microphone, her grip tightening, taking it off the stand in the process. Her guitar swung back, positioning itself behind her. She walks away from the stand, walks to where she could get a straight view of the boy who has urged her to sing this song. Their eye contact still there all the while- but then she closes them tightly.

- - - - -

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

- - - - -

Sakura walks back to the mic stand, her hand in her hair, as she kept singing. She didn't look back at Sasuke but she knew that he was still watching her every move.

- - - - -

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into_

- - - - -

Her voice softened, as she put the microphone back. Then grabbing a hold of her guitar when the microphone was placed back securely, she closes her eyes for a moment then opening them again as she sang the last lines.

- - - - -

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

- - - - -

She strummed along again- just like in the beginning. Putting a smile on to add effect to the song's last message, she even looked back to the dark haired boy she's come to love.

Her smile disappears and her eyes close. The lights darkened until it was nearly invisible for a few seconds before all the lights turned back on. The crowd stands up, applauding, yelling and whistling. Sakura smiles shyly, as she bowed before exiting the stage.

- - - - -

The sun was already setting; Sakura was under the apple tree in the park, enjoying the view silently- all alone. She was reminiscing the good times and bad times she's had with the young Uchiha. A frown suddenly appears on her face, "He didn't even try talking to me after the performance- avoided me for the rest of the day," she muttered as she closed her eyes. She sighed, once again, "I wonder if he's mad at me..."

A voice came behind her, startling her- it was all too familiar, "No he's not."

Sasuke then came out from behind the tree, his hands in his pants pockets. Sasuke had a small smile on, it hurt her- she looked away, back to the view of the setting sun.

"So, still want to know who the girl I've been talking about all day is?" Sasuke asked, taking his seat next to the pink haired girl. The latter didn't answer, she just kept looking forward. There was silence for a while before she broke it, "I have some girls in mind," she said sadly.

She heard a sigh from the young teen, "Mind telling me?" he asked again, trying to get Sakura to look at him. She shook her head, "There's Ami," she pointed out, finally looking at the boy- who shook his head vigorously, "No way in the world am I going to get the hots for her," he snorted; she rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's Naomi-san."

"Try again."

"How about Michiko-san?"

"She's already going out with Sumiteru."

A sigh, for the umpteenth time, came out of Sakura's mouth, "It was just a theory."

"Any more then?" Sasuke prompted. He received a shake of the head from the pink haired girl, he smirked; she raised an eyebrow.

"Want a hint?" he asked, looking mischievous. Sakura swallowed hard before nodding her head yes.

"She's in most of my classes," Sasuke said, making Sakura frown, "Well then that crosses Ami off," Sakura muttered. Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes, "So it's Naomi-san," she said sadly.

Bangs covered her face as she looked down, turning her head away from Sasuke, who was trying to tell the pinkette that she's gotten the wrong idea, "No, it's not her."

Sakura faced the Uchiha heir, tears trailing down her cheeks, "Then who, Sasuke-kun? Who could it possibly be?"

She heard a loud sigh before warm lips met hers, her eyes widened in shock before fluttering close. The two stayed like that for a while.

When they broke apart, Sasuke hugged Sakura, "It's you- it's always been you," he whispered in her ear. Sakura buried her face in his shoulder, tears of joy falling from her emerald green eyes.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," she muttered through his shoulder. Sasuke held the girl by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes as onyx clashes with emerald once again, "And I love you, Haruno Sakura."

"_**I love you."**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: **To celebrate my _come back _and finally updating, and also, for being inspired by the song, I wrapped this gift up. *grins* Inspired by Taylor Swift's music video of Teardrops On My Guitar I decided to make this piece. *grins*

Please tell me what you think, leave a review after reading! *smiles*

I'll be getting back to working on the other stories soon, I promise! *smiles*


End file.
